wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caveland
"Caveland" is a Wiggles song from Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party. It's originally sung as a CGI animation, then sung in live-action in TV Series 3, and finally, sung as a Wiggly Animation. It was based off a Cockroaches song on their Fingertips album called Caveman. It's similar to the song, except the title and plot are different. Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Bass: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussionist: Anthony Brane * Backing Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Paul Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Albert Studios, Sydney, Australia by: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Song Lyrics Anthony: Hey, wake up, Jeff. Look, there's a brontosaurus. Jeff: Don't you mean bronto-snoreus? Anthony: Oh! Murray: Hey look, there's a diplodocus. Greg: And a pterodactyl. Anthony: Hey everyone, we must be in... (with the others) Caveland! Greg: (singing) Let's take a trip to another time Where dinosaurs are everywhere. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: Pterodactyls in the sky, Brontosaurus running by. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Paul Field: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Take a ride on the dinosaur. Just be careful if you hear it roar. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: There's no pillows for your head So gather leaves to make your bed. Oh yeah, uh-huh Here in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo! We've gone back to prehistoric times. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: Just take a look to see what we can find. Anthony, Jeff, and Murray: Caveland, to Caveland. Greg: No cars or trains but we'll get by. Paul Field: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Greg: Let's do the triceratops twirl. Now try the stegosaurus swirl. Oh yeah, uh-huh We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooo, ooo, ooo! Greg: That's where we are, oh yeah. We're in Caveland. Wiggles: Ooh, ooo, ooo! Greg: We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. We're in Caveland, we're in Caveland. In Caveland, in Caveland In Caveland, in Caveland. Caveland. Trivia * The music that uses this song were originally written by Jeff Fatt, John Field, Tony Henry, and Peter Mackie who were in The Cockroaches in the '80s, although Tony Henry and Peter Mackie's names weren't in the song credits for this song. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Series 3 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 4 Category:John Field Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs